


I hear the beat of my heart getting louder when I'm near you.

by Rawralice



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawralice/pseuds/Rawralice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know it was odd.. How can you fall in love someone that doesn't speak your language and you have no clue how to understand her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hear the beat of my heart getting louder when I'm near you.

Thinking of love was never enough to determine the true passion you can feel when you look into those eyes that just so happen to capture your every move. See I never ever thought I could find someone at first sight. But when I did it was the summer of 2013. I was touring with this fantastic band and this beautiful maid. There was this time we never even knew how to talk to each other. 

I fell in love when I saw the blush of the starting cold of September when I headed to Chesire. Home. I needed to go home to write new songs for my new upcoming album. I needed to find something to keep her. But like the weather, it changed and I couldn’t possibly have taken her with me. I didn’t even know her name…

 

You see it all started on day one.. Where I looked into these gorgeous coffee eyes. But she spoke a language I never could learn.

~~~ Live While We’re Young release~~~

“Harry,” I was snapped out of thought when I saw several press looking for my answer to a question I never even knew was asked.

I got a small smirk from Louis as he whispered the question, ‘Do you have a love interest?’

“Not any right now. I think my job might be my first priority right now.” I nodded with a piece of hair falling into my face. I saw a small girl smile at me but she had not a clue to what I said, but a simple smile at me anyways.

As we droned on in the interviews and paps, I kept dozing around not really caring about the stupid questions I’ve already been asked several times today. Instead I tried making the girl in the back smile as much as I could. I simply grinned when I saw her laugh out a perfect raspy yet melodious laugh. I bit my lip and simply rose an eyebrow when the press turned around. She was not pleased with me. I laughed gently, seeing her pout and cover her face.

That was the night I wrote Diana.

I slowly put down my notebook to give the gir ,who laughed in press conference, my tea cup. She was our maid for the tour. Her name was so interesting to me, like a type of instrument, or maybe a coffee.

Viala.

I simply smiled at the girl who smiled back at me and poked my cheek pointing to my obvious dimple. I rolled my eyes as she giggled and walked to clean my tea cup. I took a deep breathe.

“Oh how inconvenient..” I whispered slowly, drawing out the breath then went back to writing the most intense song I’ve written in a while. I simply let my pencil scribble in the notebook as I saw the road droning on and on and on and on…

I woke up with a shatter seeing Viala cursing in Spanish making me snort. I simply rose an eyebrow.

“It’s just a cup, love.” I whispered as I helped her clean the cup up. I saw her smile.

“Es su taza preferida ...” (It’s your favorite cup) She spoke softly. I simply bit my lip shaking my head. Her gentle smile faded like she realized it was almost impossible to talk to one another again. I sighed but continued to help her with the shattered mess.

I stared into her beautiful mocha eyes and simply swallowed seeing her nod to me before she pushed passed to clean Louis’s bunk. Poor girl. I gave her my prayers and smiled at the thought of her smacking Louis for his pigsty. But more of her speaking an, “I like you too” In English to me.

“Has anyone seen my cup?” I asked looking around the bus for my favorite cup until I realized.

 

~~~

I saw her smile at her phone the next time I fell in love with her. I saw the beautiful dimples on her face and her brown hair fall perfectly in her face as I scanned the expression. I saw tears but they were happy as she saw her new baby sister get presented to her. She smiled and covered her mouth saying hello and talk rapidly to the phone.

“Oh I’ve waited so long. You can finally meet my mom..” The song sang in bus. I simply smiled. Good ol’ train. I sat on the cushion of the bus couch and leaned my head back with a book held up, as I scribbled about in the blank pages.

“Es una pena que no puedas ver a tu madre o Hermana,” She spoke to me which I rose an eyebrow and tapped the eraser to my lip, “Deben echar mucho de menos…lo haría.” Viala simply smiled. I tilted my head before smiling. 

“I miss them dearly, I love them…” I chuckled, “You’re so lucky to talk to them whenever possible.. I never have any time or I never have the stamina.”

I watched her giggle, and cover her mouth with a soft sleeve making me smile just a bit wider.

My heart sped up as she shrugged like she had no idea what I had said. I simply chuckled then bit my finger, and started drawing. I slowly drew her outline as she did the dishes for us. I smiled as she brought over my tea for the night.

“Gracias,” I spoke and she laughed nodding. I tilted my head. Did I say it wrong?

“Rrrr” She rolled her tongue making me roll my eyes.

“Shut up.”

She giggled again and sped off to Liams messy bunk. I just looked down at the bus floor and felt a gentle pink creep onto my cheeks.

“Oh fuck..” I sighed covering my face.

“Oh mierda…” I heard her say with a soft cracking voice. She was crying. Just like I was.

~~~

I made my way down the stairs one night, the hotel penthouse extremely nice. I took a deep breath looking at the outrageousness of the huge room. I simply rolled my eyes and walked towards the fridge, then smiled seeing Viala singing gently to our new single, ‘Little things’. She didn’t understand a word. But she sang it. And it was beautiful.

I sat there and listened to her sing it, singing along myself sometimes. Viala frowned to herself as she loomed to the huge room.

“Morning…” I nodded to her seeing her smile lightly and wave.

I stared at her hands as they left the sink, and went to the fridge but I pushed her back to the door and stared into her eyes. Not to frighten her but to show her I was serious. Her eyes looked nervous and so was I if I was honest to myself. I pushed her hair back from her face, like she always did. 

“You’re so beautiful…” I whispered to her but she simply stared at me then her eyes watered. Her head shook and pushed me away. I let her go. I put my wrist on the fridge and closed my eyes slowly.

“Viala.” I called pacing after her desperate to just apologize in any way I can make it seem like I was never there to hurt her.

“Irresistible.” She spoke and wiped a few tears away from her eyes looking directly at me. I simply bored my eyes into hers. I nodded gently.

“You are.” I smiled, pushing her hair back but she simply pushed my hand away and kissed the top. Her eyes shut as she pushed it away.

“Not.. good enough.” She tried speaking to me but it was wrong.

“No…” I shook my head but she walked away without another word. That was when I fell in love for the third time. Her hair flowed so easily behind her. I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. I went to go write but I had nothing to write about but a kiss that never happened. But I wish had. I should’ve. I could’ve. I would… Alas, it wasn’t the time…

~~~

The fourth time I fell in love with her was when she was reading on the last day of tour. Her eyes were so interested in the English book. The Fault in Our Stars. I walked towards her, my ring shining from the sun in the window.

“Viala… I would like to kiss you..” I whispered out to her. To which she responded with a very raspy yet soft…

“Please..” I smiled at the answer and gently moved towards her, pulling her up by her chin. I looked into those sweet caramel eyes before pressing my lips to the cinnamon lips that were chewing gum before. I felt her let out a sob of relief and pull me closer. To which.. I pulled her even closer.

That was the last time I saw her.

That was the end…

She left me a note that morning written in Spanish and I never had a clue to what it said.

I never said it wasn’t a good reason. I never knew. But I missed her. And I felt my chest ache every night when I would look into the crowds desperate to find her.

But she never came. She never came back. I guess I should’ve known. But in my heart it was something like it was desperately trying to pull me towards her. Telling me to find her.

~~~

“Harry Styles.” A voice spoke at an airport. I rose an eyebrow hearing an outrageously thick accent. I turned around to see Viala’s tears streaming down her face. And a very soft, “Te amo.”

I immediately ran toward her and held her in my arms. Holding her close. Like she would disappear if I let go of her. My eyes shut with relief. I missed her. I love her.

“I love you too…” I whispered then for the fifth time I fell in love with her. With what she said.

“Your eyes are like forests…” She smiled sadly, “You get lost in them and when you finally find something, you are left to learn what else is there…”

She was right of course. But her eyes told me something completely different. They told e I wanted to wake up every morning with her next to me with crinkled white sheets that smelled of her perfume. I wanted to make her hot chocolate instead of coffee and make her dimples show when I tickled her. When I kissed her face all over, I wanted to hear her squeal with protest. I may not know how to speak her language, but I still hear her call.


End file.
